Zuko's Thoughts
by Nomadic Ghost
Summary: Thoughts, drabbles, and poems that occur in the life of Zuko. There is no timeline and they are random but include other characters from canon a great deal. Originally posted on avatarspiritmedia dot net.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time writing on FanFiction. I originially posted most of my work from Zuko's Thoughts on Avatarspiritmedia dot net;but they will all end up here if people like them. For now read on and criticism in any form is appreciated.

Sigh…I do not own ATLA

Wraith

It always comes but it never leaves

I do not smile, the concept is too foreign

My soul burns like the fire i create

But I do not give in

I let it consume my heart

Rather the black pit where it once beat

Sleep is my enemy and my mark my curse

But I do not give in

Home is nowhere and my agony my companion

I walk alone because I do not matter

In a world of pain I remain a ghost

But I do not give in

My rage is uncontrollable, the only state I love

The wild, uncaring rage, yes I love the taste

Then the lonely descent

But I do not give in

I will make you proud, I will return

I will show you that I matter

My suffering does not depart, but my fury is fueled

And for this, I can not give in


	2. Illusion

I still haven't figured out the spacing for converting the files on to FF but hopefully I'll figure it out soon. If anyone has a Mac and can help me I'd appreciate it. The first few are poems, sorry if that's not your cup of tea.

I'm going to petition for ownership but I for not ATLA is not mine.

Illusion

The pack is strong, the howling magnificent

We hunt and kill, we survive to run under the moon radiant

Just a cub, but I know I do not share the instinct

The way they take life, its too distinct

The thirst for blood drives them insane

The scene is sheer terror as they ravage the vein

I would take my fill but the alpha requires the wild

The urge to destroy all with a red glow for fear of being exiled

A solitary wolf guides me to light

An outcast and failure in his own right

He tries to bring peace to my conflicted rage

I slowly find my way through knowledge from this worthy sage

The brilliance from the lunar sky brings to me a new worth

My voice bellows forth with pure majesty as I bound the earth

My companion trails me embracing my song

My pack is flawed, they're vision to destroy must be wrong

But one haunting question remains in my exclusion

The answer becomes clear, the alpha's love is my greatest illusion

They're reign must end and be laid to rest

No more rivers of red snow, we will not falter this test


	3. Chapter 3

Maiko…

I have a plan. As for now I do not own ATLA

Light

I love your voice and I love your lips

I love your ways and I love your fire

I love your blades and your attitude

I love your eyes and your calm

I love this month

Under the moon and the stars I think of you

When the sun rises and my struggle continues, I think of you

On a mountain raging and storming, I think of you

After the world is thrown at me and yet I stand, I think of you

I love this month

You see emptiness but I see your light

You see no future, but I see us

You wander through your days, while I drift to you

You take no joy in memories, but you are the star of my recollections

I love this month

I remember the turtleducks

I remember the flaming apple

I remember your kiss

I remember that your are my night and day

I love you...Mai


	4. Twisted

Still not sure how to get the spacing right for Word transfer on my mac .

I….don't own ATLA, AGHH!

Twisted

What have I done?

How could I do it?

I feel my soul split in two

As streaming hell fire ravages my being

They were right, they were always right

I killed the world in one split second, I murdered hope

How could I have been so ignorant?

There is no honor to be found in this death

What is that damned sound? Agni himself has come to judge

His fire rages around him, blue and orange intertwined

What is he....? Spirits! he is laughing

Like nothing I have ever heard, but why is he pointing at me?

"You sought honor and now you have sealed the fate of this world

What began with your great grandfather has ended in your twisted hands

The fire regime will reign bloodthirsty and cruel from this day forth"

What have I done!

Now two laugh at me, pure lunatics

My sister's psyche has finally cracked

She lights his body on fire and dances amused

How is she so cold? There is no remorse as she mocks the scorched soul

How could I? Why did I want this?

What I was before stationed me as nothing, but at least I fought

Now. I am a shell as empty as Koh

Oceans collide inside of me like twin torrents meeting for the first time

All I can do is cry out, screams and shrills echo forth from my lips

The frenzy can not be controlled as fire erupts from my inner abyss

Torching everything in its path, Azula never stood a chance

My muscles ache and I have no breath, but now she is only bone

I smile as I give my own comedic performance

Then my heart shatters as I look at him

Yes, the innocent who danced with my flame and fell

It can not be undone and I am the boy who destroyed the world....

"Zuko, wake up!"

What,can it be, it was so vivid,so real, but just... a nightmare?

"Zuko,get up!"

There it is again, I am not a murderer, I am not a madman, It wasn't even real.

"Aang" is all I can say when my eyes shoot open

She points at the sleeping wonder and says "he is at peace," as she pats my shoulder

"Thank you Katara" is all i can manage

An unknown sensation creeps in to me as I watch the boy sleep

I think it might be, hope?


	5. Chapter 5

I aspire to own ATLA but for now it is a lost cause.

Enjoy.

* * *

Boys Will be Boys

_How can one change his destiny? How can one change the stars?_

_My line is succeeded again and again by evil_

_How can the past be erased? _

_Fire Lord, what a title, they're all waiting for me to crack_

_To become power crazed and mad_

_Despite all of it, my new found friends stand with me_

_The most amazing of which, is the Avatar himself_

_Once my most hated opponent, now the best man at my wedding?_

_By the spirits, life is a funny adventure..._

Aang, um, I'd like to talk to you if you have a minute.

"Sure, what is it Zuko?" he said with that childish grin on his face

Well as you know, tomorrow is my wedding day and you being my best man, I hoped you would make some sort of speech, if you don't want to, it's totally ok, I understand.

"Zuko! I would love to. Should I write a poem; or maybe sing a ballad,or oooh oooh I know, we can have everyone dance while I speak, everyone loves dancing" said the kid

Oh geez Aang that is hardly necessary. I'm just glad you would want to speak, considering what I am, err um was so long ago.

"Zuko, that _was_ long ago, let the past be gone my friend and enjoy tomorrow with your beautiful bride and the people you love most."

Eh you're right, I don't know, you know how I get around big occasions. I should be happy but I always find a way to ruin it.

"Zuko, next to Sokka, you are the closest thing to a brother I have ever had, If I did not think you were a changed man I wouldn't be here today. Besides who else better to keep you in line than the Avatar?" again he said with that monkish smirk

Thanks Aang, and Aang, please don't tell anyone we polished off the rest of the strong rice wine. Mai will pin me to a wall and use me for target practice, especially the night before our wedding!.

"Hahahaha, you really are going to be a good husband to her, but yeah Zuko, maybe we should have stopped at 4 bottles. Especially considering I'm a monk for Agni's sake, but given all the great things that happened in the last year, why not let loose for once,and only once I mind you."

I think you're right, looking at Sokka I'd say 2 would have been enough.

_Aang glanced over at the sleeping strategist, he had some seal jerky half in his mouth and was snoring like a platypus bear, oh what a sight._

Thanks again Aang, for everything. Goodnight sifu hotman.

"Wow, Zuko must be gone if he's saying hotman. Goodnight honorable Fire Lord."


	6. Honesty

ATLA escapes me again,I still do not own.

* * *

For those who like a little Maiko

Lyrics are from a Thrice song, ask if you want to know

* * *

Honesty

Uncle, how do I tell her that I am sorry?

"Should we live after this comet nephew, you must follow your heart. It is the strong pulse that will lead our troubled nation and it will hopefully lead you to the match for your soul. Love is the most fragile emotion; in this, our displaced world, but if it is true and honest, it can conquer the mistakes of the past."

I.. I don't know how to express myself Uncle, I can't communicate, I think I'm more damaged than even I knew.

Don't laugh at that! It's not funny!

"Prince Zuko, when you came to my tent. Did I throw you out when I awoke from my sleep? Did I chastise you for siding with Azula? No, I was scared for you above all and the path you had chosen. You had to find your own way, as I knew you would. But the fact remains that you have been like my own son, and the bond we share can only be strengthened, and for that, forgiveness was the only choice. It is this understanding that leads me to believe that your love for this girl can only bring about the same course of action. Speak from your heart my nephew and speak the truth."

"_Our course is closely plotted on a map of shotty dreams_

_Hind sight will reveal time's movin' faster than it seems_

_Maybe I'm just selfish, I've got nothing left to give_

_Still a foolish boy, I've got a lifetime left to live"_

If I could put into words how you envelop my heart

The spirits themselves would weep for our love

You bring me to levels of passion I thought impossible

The smallest smile on your lips sends fire through my veins

And your slight kisses send my world into a beautiful chaos

I wish I had never written those words and broken you

Everything inside of me wishes to never hurt you again

Death itself would be a sweet relief from seeing you in agony

You are everything that brings me peace, a wonderful present

And you shine brighter than the great sun itself

Lightning courses straight to my self when I hold your hand

And in that moment I fly higher than the dragons of old

There breath of fire is no match for your delicate words

The impact alone could silence the roar of the elements that inhabit our globe

Agni himself should praise himself for creating your beauty

My words are never right and my actions always questionable

But I am a madman for you, thoughts of our future bring me to ecstasy

It is a secret I entrust only to you and the promise of my eternal flame

Only when our paths cross again will you truly understand these three words

I love you

_Until we meet again Mai..._


	7. Chapter 7

I know, I do not own ATLA…*tear*

* * *

Guilty Soul

* * *

Agni, why do you laugh at me so joyously?

Is my torment your joy, do you mock me?

The sins of my fathers are a wraith like no other

They have cost me the most precious, my beloved mother

Ozai's love was a joke, for a people and a family

Why have you forsaken us, why have you forsaken me?

My birth was a mistake, I know this is true

But why must the helpless suffer a new

Let me repay his mercy, his charity in kind

I will destroy his spirit, his very mind

None so cruel should obtain this hopeless land

Let it be and his life shall end by my hand

Never again will the weak fear the flame

Never again will my people be to blame

In my death I will bring freedom and joy

Please take these as the words of a man and not a boy

Let me pay the price for the evil of my line

It lays in me but above all is benign

From the first burst of flame and the ensuing lighting strike

To the last drop of crimson blood spilled by a pike

Let it end with me and be forgotten by the masses

The reign of fire should not even be a whisper in the classes

My tree means nothing if it has brought only pain

So I pray in the end, please bleed my vein

Upon the fateful comet with my new family

Let Ozai fall, and in turn I will pay my fee

The spirits will sing and the world will praise

The Avatar and his warriors will be sung of for days

Only a lowly prince will be forgotten to the pages

Only my friends will have the wisdom of displaced sages

Let their lives be full and overflow with glee

Let them smile and think not twice of me

I have my debt to pay and my blood to give

Let the world prosper and in turn truly live

Agni, the spirit of my people, please do this for peace

In return, the purposeless bloodshed shall cease


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for the reviews and the kind words superdothyperdotrifles and areanna123. They are much appreciated :). Also, if anyone who reads has a request or an idea, feel welcome to share them. However, as a warning I will not write Zutara, ever. Sorry to disappoint but it's just not how I roll.

On with the words, and still ATLA is not in my possession, one day…

* * *

Remembering the Fallen

I am sorry that I do not come as often as I should. A lot has happened in the past couple of years in my young life. All the same family should stick together and in that I have failed you. I pray you can forgive me and only begin to understand the reasons for my lack of attendance.

I would like to share with you a small tale that I feel you are entitled too. For it is you alone who has enabled it to happen and in truth, you are the reason for this balance in our troubled world.

I know I was small when you left and you have no real recollection of me, but I remember you. I remember your smile, your presence, your very spirit. You were a bright light in a world filled with tragedy. You brought joy to those you touched and hope to those you spoke to. I know you inherited this from your father and it should have been no other way.

I remember sipping tea with you and asking many questions together, though I was much younger, your wisdom inspired me in a way I can not begin to describe. You had the peace I always dreamt of and the love I always longed for. For this reason, I believe our lives were connected. Of course by blood, but in a a spiritual sense as well. A sense I would have never known existed until I became close with your father.

I traveled and I did wrong, I committed horrible atrocities and hurt many people, as our line is prone to do. Yet I was given a chance at redemption. I do not know why I was chosen nor can I ever repay this gift. I only seek to instill the wisdom I have gained with others. Our father will be proud of this and I hope that you with the spirits above will share his bliss. I wish you were here to share it, I would happily accompany you anywhere on this earth and do your bidding without a moments hesitation.

I do not know why some are chosen to live and others are meant to die. If I could change this by giving my own life, I would gladly do so. A man as great as our father deserves no less. He has taught me what it is to truly be a man. Agni love him, because I know I do, and I know you did with all of your heart.

He thinks I did not see him climb that hill and perform his grieving ritual, but I followed him and I observed. He is truly a great man and I wish you could be at his side. He loved you and your mother more than life itself. On many occasions I heard him ask Agni to take his life and return you two to the people you belong to. My heart breaks for him every time, but it was his love that enabled me to feel mercy and compassion for others in the first place. I know I was not much for most of my life but I promise you, until my last breath leaves my body, I will do good in this world.

It is with these final words that I ask you to watch over him and protect him as he has done for me for so many years. I wish we could have grown old together. To watch our children play side by side, and bring peace to these lands..together. Yet I know you watch over us and send your blessings. I only know this because your father would not give you a jealous bone in your body and your only wish was for your family to be happy. He has instilled the same things in me, and because of this, I miss you every day.

Watch over us and protect us, we have much work to do in this shattered world. I know you can do it because you are stronger than I ever will be, and it is for that reason that the weak were chosen to do your work. You were too pure for these twisted lands and for that you were granted peace.

I thank you for being my family and for showing me light so early on. There is nothing I can say other than I love you. You will always be with me and for that I love you my brother. My own father is a phantom and for that I believe we were always meant to share the love of the same man. The great Dragon of the West, or as I simply call him, Uncle. I can only imagine the man you would be, standing right next to me cousin, and the pride our father would share as you ruled our nation with a just hand.

It is because of this that I promise on my great grandfather Roku's grave, to visit you annually as Iroh does and praise you with the love you deserve. Please know that we _will_ meet again my cousin.

_Rest in Peace Lu Ten, my family, my brother_


	9. Chapter 9

This piece goes along with Boys Will Be Boys. I never planned to have connecting works but apparently my mind works like that. Later on I may organize them all, but for now enjoy them in Zuko's Thoughts.

***Sigh*** ATLA is not mine.

* * *

The Day of Days

* * *

_Oh Agni, what do I do? _

_I can't believe this is finally the day, can it be real? _

_I know a man in my position should not be scared but do you really think I'm ready? Do you really think I can do this? Can I really be that kind of man? _

_I wish I was like uncle and could talk to you on some level or any of the spirits for that matter…

* * *

_

"Zuko what the spirits are you still doing here? You need to be at the altar in five minutes!" Aang yelled

I know, I know, I just, I don't know if I'm cut out for this whole marriage deal Aang. I mean, I love Mai with everything in my soul but I don't want to end up screwing it up.

"Guys what are you two doing here? You idiots need to be groundside immediately for operation 'make Mai happy.' Sokka yelled with his usual high pitched sense of urgency

I know Sokka, Aang and I were just trying to help me grow a backbone real quick.

"Zuko if you and my sister's lover could do this at another time, that would be great" he smirked at Aang in an all-knowing way

"What? Sokka, I told you we're just dating, I would never cross that line, you know me, I'm a good mo-"

"I know Aang but I find it funny to tease you both, besides, my dad, Chief of the Southern Water tribe, ya know, would kind of eat you for lunch if you went that far."

Ahem, um guys, I'm the one about to take the most sacred of vows known to man, I hate to be selfish, but can I get some help, or maybe some advice?

"Ah Zuko, leader of an entire nation and you're still scared of one simple woman"

Um, Sokka, have you met Mai!

She'll carve you up just for helping me be late for this day.

"What, I was just…No she wouldn't… Would she? Guys what are we doing still standing here, let's get going before she practices some knew techniques on us."

"I am in complete agreement with that, and besides Katara said if I did anything to ruin this day for Mai she would take Appa and Momo for me until I learned how to appreciate others. I have no clue what she's talking about but their all that's left of the Southern Air Temple besides me and I hate being alone!"

Wow it's my wedding day and I'm helping you two morons more than you're helping me. I guess that makes me the biggest moron of all.

"Look Zuko, I never really liked you and you know that, obviously since that day you threatened my Gran Gran but by the spirits you have become family to me much in the same way Aang has and for that I offer you this. There is nothing in this world that we can't do together, our bond has been catapulted into the sands of time, and we were all meant for great things whether alone or as a group. You are the fire lord, the leader of a nation and a symbol of the great time of peace that falls upon us."

"Ahem"

"Of course Aang you're the main symbol but since Zuko's nation was seen as evil for one hundred years, I think people honestly appreciate his peaceful nature more than ever right now. Anyways…. Zuko, you love your nation, you love what family you have left, you love your new family, and above all else, you love Mai more than anything on this planet. A love that strong only strives to grow and become better and that is why I know you will not fail Mai as a husband. Also, I really don't want to see Mai when she's pissed at us so lets get going!"

_Wow did those words of wisdom really just come from Sokka? I think I'll have to re-evaluate my position on his ability to lead the Southern Water Tribe in the future._

In all seriousness I don't think I could have put it any other way Sokka; and by the way, the demolishment of the strong rice wine stays between us all, yes?

"Spirits yes, Mai _and_ Suki would kill me"

"Do you even need to ask? The most powerful waterbender on the planet is my girlfriend, of course that stays between us."

Then if we have all that settled and I'm not as worried anymore, let's make this the best day ever for Mai.

_I'm coming love, I would never ruin this day for you and I only hope I can be the husband you deserve_


	10. Chapter 10

Despite my petition and my dreams, I do not own ATLA. If only...anyway, enjoy. If anyone seems OOC, feel free to let me know and we can discuss. Yes, enjoy, forgot.

* * *

The Future is Bright

* * *

I still don't see why _I_ have to do it. He was running around all day with Aang, Sokka, Katara, and Iroh. I think the last thing he wants is to be kept up by me.

"Oh shut up Zuko, of all the people in the world, who do you think he admires most?"

Uncle?

"No! you idiot...you."

I guess, but I still don't see wh-

"Go now, or i'm going straight to bed, alone..."

Ok ok Mai, i'm going.

_Why she has me go, i'll never know. There's no way he can enjoy my company. Oh well, here goes nothing._

"Da-da"

Oh man little guy, why do you have to be so darn cute. Before you were barely scooting across the palace, now you're speaking. Slow down will you! I want to enjoy this before you start burning things down.

"silly da-da. stowee. I want stowee!"

How can I resist such a charmer, the girls are going to love you buddy.

Instead of a story, how about a song? It's kind of an interesting one.

"Hold peaz" as he reaches his little stubs out to me

Geez, I'm in here two seconds and you already want a hug huh? It's a good thing i'm not my father because I could hold you all day my little man.

"Stowee now!"

Is that a command or a request? Oh well,

As you wish my prince.

"_I am a sojourner, a wanderer of sorts_

_Long I cruise the sea in hopes of a sacred land_

_It welcomes and sings to the passers of the night_

_My heart stirs at the thought of this place_

_Past the Glaciers of the north and their amazing lights_

_To the land of trembling earth and fierce spirits_

_Even past the land of the troubled past, where the air still flows_

_Onward I sale to the land of the rising Son_

_I can taste the delight of the land of the dragons_

_The exotic spices and the dancing glee_

_I have found a place to lay my head_

_No longer a traveler, I have made it home_"

Didn't even make it to the second verse did you? Mai always said i could sing if i really tried. I guess it helps if its for you. Don't tell anyone but you are one of two handfuls of people I truly love in this world.

"That was beautiful Zuko. I know you don't think you're worth anything still, but you are so much different from Ozai and you will be the father to our son that Iroh was to you."

You're sneakier than Momo ambushing a moon peach ya know that. Thanks for not interrupting though. I know what you're saying. But I look at him and I see his whole life ahead of him. The joy, the pain, the pride, the responsibility. I know one day he will embrace it all but I just want him to be a little boy for as long as he can, and I want him to have the best of times with a loving family.

With you as his father, failure isn't even an option my love, now let's get to bed." She said with a slight wink

I'll be right in, I just have to do something real quick.

"Make it quick dear..."

I promise your future will be as bright as the sun that lights our skies and as full as the moon that calms the seas. You can be anything you want to be and you will walk with a pure heart. You have an enormous family that loves you from your mother and I and Iroh, to your crazier aunts and uncles. Iroh will teach you honor. Aang will teach you patience. Sokka will teach you wisdom. Toph will teach you courage, as well as determination I imagine. Katara will teach you kindness. Suki will teach you stealth; and as for your mother and I, well you'll just have to settle with learning to love. I'm kind of new to it myself.

_Rest now my little prince. Dream of peace and the wonders of a child. For one day my winter shall come but with it you shall rise like the sun. Sleep well Ryu._

Now to go see what my crazy, insatiable wife is up to...


	11. Chapter 11

I have been writing, I just haven't been posting. Sorry for the delay if anyone is following. I do not and will never, sadly, own ATLA but I look forward to the new series for the Fall of '11.

* * *

Fate

Waves

Earth

Pillars

Trees

Everything is always crashing

* * *

Coals

Fields

Torches

People

Everything is always burning

* * *

Boats

Men

Fleets

Souls

Everything is always drowning

* * *

One element has nothing but a boy to spread its reverence

And he must cease as well...

I wish my own flames would consume me in his place


	12. Chapter 12

It's been a while...ATLA, still not mine. *Sigh* I continue to dream, but read on if you wish.

* * *

_A Good Man_

_

* * *

_

I don't understand. How can you love me? It doesn't make any sense to me? Why would anyone? My father oh Agni don't get me started on my father, and my mother….and my own sister. I can't even believe Uncle stayed around.

Who would want me?

"I know you're hurting, and that's the only reason I haven't knifed you to the wall but He. Did. Not. Leave. You."

"He lived a long adventure, love-filled life and above all else you were the reason he pressed on. After his wife and after Lu Ten, you were the only reason he found, the only reason to stay strong and fight. You, my love were what made Iroh so great. He always wanted you to understand that."

You mean…he…I?

"Yes, you."

"Why do you think he took charge of you when you were banished? Why do you think he loved you as his own and put his own life on the line when it would have been much simpler to run? Why do you think he had infinite patience when you were being an ass or when you completely turned on him? He knew the struggles of the mind and of the soul and he sought to guide you through, and along the way he began to see you not as his wayward nephew but as a beloved child."

I… I just wish he was here.

"What? To see your drunk self-pity at its finest, no dear you know that's not what he would want. Although I don't think he would blame you for tonight. He loved the strong rice wine too as I recall."

Oh Mai did he ever. I never really drank much with him but he was a character to say the least and a joy to watch. The women especially loved him, it was so odd, I never saw him much in that light. He was just uncle to me.

"I know you drunk jerk, we've been married for over fifteen years now. Dare I say I knew him pretty well also."

I know babe, but I just can't really put it in words. He wasn't just my uncle, he was my mentor, my sifu, my friend, and my f….my father.

"Yes, he was. No one will ever take that from you and you must understand that he viewed you as his son."

"Even though you felt as if you were nothing for so many years or that no one would ever be kind to you or love you or even give you a second thought. This man, this great man loved you for what you were, all that you were both good and bad. That is what he tried to share and teach to you in the latter part of his life. Those lessons, his teachings, his passion, his love, they are what flow inside of you and for that he will never leave your heart."

"Just as he will never leave Aang's heart as he taught him patience and how to deal with women. Or how he will never leave Katara's and how she must listen to others and put down her defenses at times. Or Toph in how she learned to trust and care for others openly. Or in Sokka, whom he imposed his belief that the thirst for knowledge does not pass with age. Or in myself in which he taught me how deal with you…."

Uncle was so many things to so many people wasn't he?

"He was so many things to _his_ family. We have the family we always wanted Zuko. Aang, Katara, Toph,Suki, Sokka, Ty Lee, the other warriors. Our children have infinite amounts of uncles and aunts and cousins that care and love them almost as much as we do, and we care for theirs the same. Iroh was not the glue that has held us all together but he helped make that bond tighter with the time he spent with us."

The others are hurting too aren't they?

"Yes, they are. They need comforting too and you are the closest thing to Iroh they have. Before you say anything, they're all pretty tipsy too. I think we should go rejoin them."

You know, the way you've been talking to me, I would say you spent a lot of time with Uncle and that's just one more gift I have to be thankful for.

"You're so cheesy when you're drunk, you know that?"

I understand what you mean though, we should be with the rest of our crazy, stupid, annoying, lovable family dear.

"I'm glad you see it my way"

Don't I always?

"Another thing Zuko, when you called him Uncle, he always took it as father."

He….did?

"He knew what he meant to you and vice versa, know he loved you just as much. Now lets go tell stories and remember your uncle the proper way, as a great man"

Thank you Mai.

_I miss you Uncle but you really did touch all of our lives. I guess it wasn't just me over all these years. You were like a father to us all and for that we are grateful. I'm sorry I acted to stupidly, the rest of my family is in pain too and I should have realized that. I guess the only thing I can say is that I love you, miss you, and I'll make sure everyone enjoys your favorite strong rice wine. Until we meet again father._

_

* * *

_

A/N Some of you may think Mai was OOC, but it just felt right to me. Do your worst.


	13. Sokka's Brilliance

Thank you for the reviews, I've always stuck to poetry more often than not. I try other forms of writing simply to improve but thanks again for the criticism and on with the show…..and ATLA is not in my possession :(

* * *

Sokka's Brilliance

* * *

"Thank you for having us Zuko, especially when we're not in hiding."

What is family for Aang?

We've got to make time for the ones we love and enjoy the time we have together.

"Ok, this is just weird, who are you? Where is Zuko? And why do you sound like Iroh?

It's me Sokka, and I guess it's good to see you too.

"It's only been two months, don't go getting all sentimental and unmanly on me geez. Mai must have you on one heck of a short leash."

"Keep talking Sokka and I'll put you on a shorter one with small meals."

"Wha-?"

"Why?"

" I was just kidding Mai, please don't take my food….please please please anything but that!"

"Mai, do you think you could cut Sokka some slack, I'm still just beginning to train him properly."

"For now Suki; but I've got my shuriken ready, and Sokka, I would like a fruit tart, now!"

_It really is like one big dysfunctional, ridiculous family. How did I ever want to hurt any of them? I'm such a jerk._

Guys, where are Katara and Toph?

"I believe Katara is healing Toph and Toph is doing her best not to start another fight."

Care to give me any more information Sokka or do you expect me to read your mind?

"Well… it kind of goes like this Zuko. For Suki's birthday last weekend. Katara kind of made Toph wear a dress but in return Toph would get to have some sort of payback before we all made it here."

Sounds pretty typical Aang, and….

"Katara was really thirsty on the way over here and Toph offered her some water. Um yeah, it wasn't really water. So, we spent the last leg of our trip on Appa listening to Katara berate Sokka for taking my innocence, she and Momo argued about the taste of moon peaches and leechi nuts, and she argued with Azula about whose hair was prettier. Get the picture?"

She got her with the cactus juice huh? Just like that one wild night at the Western Air Temple. Suki, you should have been there, even I had fun.

"Oh man Zuko, you are a funny guy on cactus juice. The one and only thing I remember about that night was that you made out with a frog! Bhahahahaha!"

Shut up Sokka, atleast I didn't cry all night because a rock turned me down for a date, repeatedly.

"Well well… ya know what? You kissed a frog, stupid jerk!"

Nice comeback buddy, and people call you the witty one.

"Um guys, back to the story. When we landed, Katara thought Toph was a komodo rhino and didn't stop water-whipping her until she agreed to mate with Appa. Needless to say they both needed a nap. Toph from all her bruises and Katara from being as loopy as her hair."

"Aang, leave the jokes to me bud, I may carry a boomerang but funny is my middle name."

_I swear every time we get together someone is getting beaten up or horrible pranks are being played or I'm going to lose my patience with all of them. Why do I hang around with them again? Oh yeah, family, ' you can't choose them, you just have to live with and accept them.' Thanks Uncle. I'm sending them to you next._

"Ok, so I'm just going to suggest that Suki dresses up like the painted lady. Mai dress up like Toph's mom. Aang make Zuko look like Pakku, you're good with make-up right?"

"That was one night Sokka!"

I'm not even going to ask

"As for me, I'm going to find the biggest muscle-bound dork on this island and pay him to be combustion man!"

Sokka, their both angry, one's hung over, and the other is the greatest slash most merciless earthbender on the planet. Are you sure you want to continue with this plan?

"Fear is not an option, no potty breaks, and everyone follow me!"

_I swear, their going to be the death of me. What in Agni did I do to deserve a family like this. Ember Island is supposed to be a place of peace, and I hang around these idiots. At least Mai will have some sense about her._

"I am so in for this one.

Yes Sokka, I can have fun when I want and this plan of yours sounds like an epic battle waiting to happen. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

_Well that settles it, I'm going to have to ask Mai to marry me. Hmmm I do like the sound of that._

I hope everyone's ready to die today. It has not been a pleasure serving with you all. However, Mai, I love you.

"Shut up Zuko, no love on the battle field"

_Remember to kill Sokka or bring him back to life after this and do it again_


	14. Pranks

More antics with the boys. I...do...not...own...ATLA. Damn that always sucks to say. Anyway, read on if you so choose. Also, if anyone knows how I can get double spacing when I convert documents from word on my Mac, to the format for fanfiction. It would be greatly appreciated and I think it would clear up a lot of things in my previous work.

**

* * *

Pranks**

"Ugh, Zuko. What am I supposed to do?"

What are you asking me for?

You're the great and powerful Avatar. If anyone can figure it out it's you buddy.

"I don't think you've met my sister Zuko, ever since she's been pregnant she's had Aang on the ropes."

"It's like I'm walking on turtleduck egg shells all the time and I'm losing my mind!"

"Young Avatar, you are wise in many ways but there is one thing that every man must learn. Never. Call. A. Pregnant woman. fat; under any circumstances."

"I didn't mean to General Ir- I mean Uncle. It just kind of slipped out, the monks never taught me much about women,I was too young!"

_It's still a little weird to hear everyone calling Uncle, Uncle; but it was his idea to begin with, I'm just the Fire Lord and all. Who am I to tell him what to do? After all we are one big ridiculous family. That's what Mai keeps telling me anyway. Shut up and listen to her Zuko, you idiot._

"Bwhahahahahah Aang you idiot, I can't believe you called my sister fat. Even I'm not that stupid."

"Just ask Suki, when she was pregnant with the twins, I just told her there was more to love, and can you believe it worked? Haha"

Even I had that much sense Aang, but it was mainly because Mai would have knifed me just for the pleasure of it when we had Ryu. Katara is scary but at least you can see her gather the water before you get hit with it. With Mai, it's a wonder the Royal Bed and bedposts haven't been sliced to bits with all the stupid things I do, and say.

I swear, and she would never admit it, but I think she misses on purpose sometimes. Otherwise, Ryu would be running the nation right now at the age of 5 and Hira egging him on with words like "go yu," and "ug peaz iyu." Ahhh those two are so damn cute, I don't think they'll be anything like me and Azula were.

"Wow Zuko, you know how to make a crappy mood even worse, but can we please get back to Katara!"

Alright alright , calm down for Agni's sake. I'm sure if all four of us put our minds together we can solve this problem. I wouldn't want you to miss your next cycle, geez Aang.

"Hey, I'm not a wom-"

"Well for someone supposed to be my manly brother in law you sure act like one."

"Shut up Sokka, I don't need your nonsense right now!"

"You're only proving my point right now, bro."

High-five Sokka, you burned the hotman there, what can I say.

"Errrr why is it whenever I need to talk to you idiots about something serious, we always resort to the good/strong wine? Please inform me of the *hiccup* reason for that."

"Well my young Aang, it is simply because we men only seem to reveal ourselves and our true feelings when we are in such a state. It is I who told Zuko to reserve several bottles for this evening, and knowing Sokka was coming as well, I told him to reserve 10 at the least."

"Well geez, for someone that is supposed to be a monk, I sure seem to drink with you non-nomads quite a bit."

"I do not think Gyatso would have a problem Aang, as long as you are with friends and family. You are doing no harm to anyone or yourself. You are simply among those that love you. As well as trying to deal with the complications of a young marriage and a very irritable pregnant wife."

"Now see here Gen uh Gen, I mean Uncle Iroh, I will not have you talk about my wife that way. I love her. She's my world. I would do anything for her now and always!"

"Well then my young inebriated friend, I would say you have found the answer to your problems."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, how did my pansy brother find his answers?"

Because Sokka, Aang realized that no matter what, he loves Katara and no matter what she loves him, he just has to watch his words haha.

"There is hope for you after all nephew..."

_Uncle and his deep jovial belly laughs, what would I do without him_

Wow, uncle when did we change to Sake? I don't recall the switch nor when you stopped drinking?

" I stopped, when I pictured my brother sitting next to me enjoying a cup with me, and on that note I shall leave you younger gentlemen to yourselves."

"Goodnight Irooo" _Sokka can't even make the –oh sound without dragging it on_

"Good night Gener, well you know" _Aang can't get over the general status of my uncle, these two are too damn funny not to love or like or whatever. _

Uncle, what was it like when Anty _my special name for my long departed Aunt_ was pregnant with Lu Ten?

"Zuko, it was the most beautiful thing in the world. The process was indeed hard and stressful. But as time went on, our spirits only grew closer to one another. There was a special union between us that would never truly let us become angry at one another. Our souls combined to produce a child that was made of the best of us, though I suspect it was your aunt's beauty that shone through mine. She was the inspiration for my fire and I would relive any day throughout our life together just to see her once more. Please now young prince, or should I say my Fire Lord, can an old man get some rest?"

Of course Uncle, A man need's his rest.

_I thank you Agni everyday for my Uncle, the man who showed me how to become a man and walk a noble path. Please let him find love again in his life. A soul as gentle as his deserves it._

"Also, my nephew, as you three finish off the last 3 bottles, please remember to take it easy on the young airbender, he is new to marriage unlike you two."

But uncle, that's half the fun, making him freak out and become scared of Katara's shadow and then his own….it's too enticing.

"And what of the times when he helped you deal with Mai, whom is a master of her own deadly arts? Your own mouth and dimwits almost saw to your own grave during her pregnancies. I understand the wine and soon the Sake will run its course but have some mercy on the boy, or I will play another prank on you, in your own house…"

NOOOO, ok ok Uncle, we'll go easy on him I promise; but please, can Sokka and I please play a joke on him as long as it's out of love?

"You three will always be boys, more like brothers, by all means."

Thank you uncle!

"But when Aang comes to, I had nothing to do with it Zuko, remember that if you can."

"Sure **you** didn't, but I will…. Hahahhaha"

Sokka you always laugh like a maniac when you're drunk with me in the Fire Nation.

"That's because I'm always with you angry jerk, now lets go have some fun! At Aang's expense of course."


	15. Vows

A little fluff for Maiko lovers. Read onward if you must, if not travel well. Still having problems with line breaks in the Mac to FanFiction conversion, anyone with tips please advise. The crappy long line breaks between stanza's really ruins the feel of the poem :(. Also, scare the crap out of some little kids on Sunday...muhahahahahaha.

* * *

_Vows_

Tell me your dreams, your wishes

Share your desires and your kisses, so delicious

Let me comfort your grief and soothe your very soul

To truly combine as one and become whole

* * *

Let the sages write endless pages of our romance

And our people tell tales of our eternal dance

Let the seasons come and the trials ensue

Until satisfaction sets in and the world is new

* * *

I get lost in your beauty and in your dazzling eyes

Let purity and wisdom dispel all lies

Fly with me like the dragons of old

Do you feel the rush? Of our moves so bold

* * *

The world is ours, and yet we shall share

To let loose peace, for it is only fair

For our lands once plagued with rage

Our love will be the example for healing on this stage

* * *

But my passion comes from you

All that I am ties to the bond between we two

Share this life, this love and simply be mine

Time stands still until we truly intertwine


End file.
